Truthseer(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Truthseer has scale colors that you wouldn't normally see in a NightWing, such as grayish blue scales and royal blue overscales. She has gray scales on her face and legs, as well as on some of her overscales on her face. Her underbelly is a light blue gray, and her spikes are a darker shade of blue gray. Her horns are also a dark shade blue gray. Her wings look like blue and purple galaxies on both sides of them. Truthseer has purplish-blue eyes, and she also has the mind reading teardrop scales by her eyes. Backstory: Pre-series: Truthseer hatched on a night with two full moons giving her both the powers of mind-reading and prophecy. Her parent's nmes were Sorrowsoul, who was always depressed as she could only see bad futures, and Allbreath, who had the amazing ability to cheer Sorrowsoul up when no one else could. Sorrowsoul was depressed after having a vision of her dragonet dying in battle, and Allbreath was telling her to enjoy the hatching while it lasted. Allbreath was the one who named her Truthseer, as Sorrowsoul wanted to name her something like "Lostbattles". The two got into an argument, and Sorrowsoul, in anger because she was depressed all the time, killed her mate. In horror because of what she had done, Sorrowsoul grabbed Truthseer and her brother, who hatched as Sorrowsoul flew away through the shadows of the Rainforest. Her brother wanted to be in the moonlight, and he clawed Sorrowsoul in the eye. Sorrowsoul howled, and dropped Truthseer's brother, cursing. Truthseer bit Sorrowsoul on her talon, and Sorrowsoul swore loudly, wishing that they had never hatched. Truthseer grabbed her brother, and dragged him into the shadows. Sorrowsoul scanned the forest floor for them, then flew off when she couldn't find them. Truthseer headed to the RainWing village, hoping to find other dragons, and were found by a RainWing named Vivid and a NightWing named Swiftspeaker. Truthseer and her brother, who Swiftspeaker named Lostvoice. Lostvoice didn't speak at all until he was five. They found out that Swiftspeaker was their aunt, and Vivid was Swiftspeaker's mate. As she got older, Truthseer found it a little odd that Swiftspeaker mated with a female RainWing, but she honestly didn't care whatsoever. Shattered Light(Side story/Prequel to The Cursed Prophecy): Truthseer pushed through a group of NightWings and delivered the Cursed Prophecy, which is as follows: 'Seek out the Seven before the Five-Tail River runs red with the blood of the innocent; a dragon destined to die unless the Seven come... A'' Mad SeaWing Animus; their sanity lost'' An imprisoned SkyWing; bearing the final cost. A fireless MudWing; shunned from their tribe A venomless RainWing; their former life left behind. A SandWing who is death; a venom-born, An IceWing hybrid; subject to scorn. Lastly, a NightWing who reads the truth of dragon souls. The Fates of the Seven are surely sealed On Agate's Mount will their blood be spilled. Sacrifices made to make a dragon blessed, ''While these seven souls seek their final rest.' '' After she gave the Prophecy, she turned and stared at Dungeness, who was hiding in the Rainforest after he was banished from the Kingdom of the Sea for trying to kill another SeaWing. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)